Devil of the Wind
by Kosmic
Summary: A Kimiko and the dragon of the wind finds a demon and makes friends with it. Did they make the right choice or will they fall to this demon? Romance may be added later.
1. The Devil

**Kosmic: **Sorry for the new story here but I just want to get the idea out of my head. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Chrono Crusade, and Ryan. This is a mix between Xiaolin Showdown and Chrono Crusade but it is more Xiaolin Showdown. Ryan is owned by UTD.

**The Devil**

Omi and Clay trained with each other as Ryan and Kimiko trained with each other. Master Fung watched as they training on one on one.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo yelled out slithering to the Wudia dragons who stop training and ran over to him. Kimiko took the scroll and looked at the wu.

"It is called Chronos and it seems to manipulate time or something." Kimiko said then looks at Dojo with everyone.

"First off this wu is somewhere in the forest near by. This wu allows the user to speed up time in something. Here is an example acorn growing into a tree much faster." Dojo said as the others nod understanding what Dojo said.

"Lets split up so we can find the Shen gong wu faster. I will go with Clay. Ryan you will go with Kimiko." Omi said as the dragon of wind and fire speed of with each other.

Ryan and Kimiko looked around until Kimiko tripped over a rock. Ryan walks over to help Kimiko up. As Kimiko stood up, both Kimiko and Ryan fell through the ground.

Kimiko lands on top of Ryan. Ryan landed on cold wet ground. Kimiko looked around and began to shake in fear.

"Ryan where are you! I am afraid to be alone!" Kimiko yelled out as Kimiko felt movement under her.

Kimiko stood up and saw she landed on him. Kimiko blushed then helped Ryan to his feet.

"Where do you think we are Ryan?" Kimiko asked Ryan as he shook his head.

"I don't know Kimiko sorry. We did fall from a good distant. We have barely any light to see anything." Ryan said as Kimiko got the hint. "Fire!" Kimiko yelled out make fire in her hand.

"Kimiko lets find a way out of here. Lets go this way ok?" Ryan said as Kimiko agrees with him.

Kimiko and Ryan walked awhile until the came to a strange door. Ryan tried to open it but it would not open. Kimiko then tried and as well did not move it. Ryan looked at the strange writing on the door. He could not understand any of it but one symbol. It was the Chines symbol of wind.

Ryan thought for a moment before he did anything. "Wind!" Ryan yelled out as he sends a powerful gust of wind at the door. The door slams open as torches light up everywhere.

Dojo was with Omi and Clay who were still in the forest. Dojo fell from Clays hate and hit the ground. Dojo started twitching as if something happened.

"Dojo, what is wrong?" Omi asked walking up to Dojo as Clay picks him up.

"Some seal was broken. A seal that has a devil sealed inside. This devil is just as powerful as Chase Young." Dojo announced to Omi and Clay.

Kimiko and Ryan walk in the room as they see a stone coffin. In the back of the room is a devil fighting an angel carved into the wall.

"Why have you awakened me?" Said a person sitting against the coffin, they did not see before. Kimiko and Ryan took a step back as they cover their heart with their hands.

"You scared us please don't scare us like that." Kimiko said as the stranger stood up and looked at both of them.

"Why are you here?" The stranger asked them.

The stranger is wearing some sort of black pants with a red jacket that went to his knees. He also wore a necklace with some strange clock that looks like it stops at twelve with to handles on the side.

"Kimiko, that is the Chronos around his neck." Ryan said as the stranger put his hand on it.

"If this is what you want you have to kill me first. My first love gave it to me and told me to hold onto it forever." The stranger said as Kimiko stops Ryan from attack.

"Ryan lets let this wu go. I am not taking something away from someone who was asked to hold on to it for a love one." Kimiko told Ryan as he closes his eyes to think about it.

"Ok Kimiko, you are right it would be wrong. Hi I am Ryan, and I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, and this is Kimiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire." Ryan said to the stranger.

"I am Raimundo, the demon of the wind." Raimundo said as he looks at the two waiting to see if they went into fight position.

"You're a demon!" Ryan said then went into fighting position unlike Kimiko who seems to be annoyed by Ryan a little.

"Ryan so what if he is a demon. If he was a bad guy, he would have attacked us by now." Kimiko said as Raimundo let a tear escape from his eye.

"Finally someone other then my first love, understand not all of us demons are evil." Raimundo said as he walks up to them.

"Is this coffin your love one lays?" Kimiko asked Raimundo who nods.

"How are we going to explain to the others about this wu Kimiko?" Ryan asks as Kimiko looks at Raimundo.

"Lets bring Raimundo to the temple." Kimiko said as Ryan shakes his head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ryan said as Raimundo smiles.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys this story. I know I will. Now please review everyone.


	2. Xiaolin Demon

**Kosmic: **Sorry everyone that I did not update last weekend. I had some things I wanted to do. I made one miss-take last chapter. UXD Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon owns Ryan. Ryan and all his info is at UXD profile. There are some minor differences like his past and history. I got some questions that some of you asked so I will answer.

As I said in the first chapter, this is a small cross over of Chrno Crusade so yes.

This story does have pairings. At the moment the pairing is Kimiko and Ryan. That will change later in chapters. I will not say what the pairing changes into. Figure it out on your own.

**Xiaolin Demon**

Kimiko and Ryan showed Raimundo to the temple. As soon as they got to the temple Omi ran up to his friends breathing heavily.

"Ryan Kimiko come quickly. According to Dojo a very powerful enemy has been released." Omi said then looked at Raimundo. "You may come too if you wish." Omi said then ran off, as Raimundo grins a little.

Kimiko and Ryan ran ahead of Raimundo who decided to walk along. Kimiko and Ryan caught up to Omi who lead them to the medation room.

"Finally everyone is here. Look everyone this new enemy is just has dangerous as Chase Young. Dashi has once fought against this new evil. Dashi and this enemy were equals but Dashi tricked him and sealed him away. We must be extra careful got it." Dojo was able to say as every nod.

"Well Dojo long time no smell. Last time we last met you coward behind Dashi." Raimundo said as he enters the room. Dojo screamed his head off and hid behind Clay.

"He is the evil demon Dashi sealed away. Get him before he gets us quickly." Dojo cried out as Raimundo let out a laugh. Omi and Clay went into fighting position.

"Hold on one minute. Raimundo you did not mention Dashi and you fought when Ryan and I freed you." Kimiko said to alarm the others they freed him.

"You freed him! Why did you free him?" Dojo screamed out loud at Kimiko.

"Put down the fist and calm down Omi, Clay, and you to Dojo. I may be a demon but being trapped behind a seal for about one fifty-hundred years changes people. I am now on your side." Raimundo said as Omi looks at Dojo wondering what they should do.

"I don't think so Raimundo!" Dojo screamed out as Master Fung now enters the room.

"Dojo I think it would be most wise not to fight here. I also believe Raimundo has changed. Everyone should have a second chance." Master Fung spoke out to everyone.

"Master Fung is most wise. Everyone should have a second chance." Omi said and bowed to Raimundo.

Raimundo turned to look at Master Fung. Raimundo nods agreeing with his statement. Dojo does not seem so pleased with the idea but he obeyed Master Fungs decision.

"Master Fung would it be all right if we let Raimundo stay here in the temple with us please?" Kimiko begged to her master who nods yes. Kimiko grew a big smile.

"Shen gong wu alert kids!" Dojo yelled out as his body shook. Omi opened the scroll of the Shen gong wu. The name of the wu is called Ion, the figure that is in the scroll uses the wu as it body turns into metal.

Dojo super sizes as everyone but Raimundo jumped on. Dojo took off west with the kids. Raimundo waited for a bet before he grew light red demon wings. Then went to follow Dojo.

"Dojo we left Raimundo behind lets go back and get him. He can help us get this wu whatever it does." Kimiko said as Raimundo flew beside Dojo scarring Kimiko.

"The Shen gong wu Ion makes your body metal but you can still move around easy and still have your full movement. You are a lot stronger and you can take more hits. The down side of the wu is that you are now part metal. What effect the metal will affect you, so try not to melt." Raimundo said as Dojo looked surprised how Raimundo knew that.

"Raimundo how did you know all of that?" Dojo asked as Raimundo held up the Chronos.

"Even though I have changed the properties of this wu I was able to learn things from it like the other Shen gong wu and their weakness." Raimundo said as Dojo made a complete stop in midair making the Xiaolin dragons hold on for dear life.

"You changed how the Chronos worked! No one is allowed to do that but Dashi!" Dojo yelled out into anger as Omi kicks Dojo side.

"Dojo stop arguing with Raimundo! We have a Shen gong wu to get now!" Omi yelled out to Dojo who was still anger but flew off fast trying to lose Raimundo.

Dojo landed in the Grand Canyon as Raimundo finally caught up. Dojo pointed out where the Shen gong wu is, as Jack Spicer appeared.

"This Shen gong wu is mine! Jack Bots destroy them now!" Jack yelled out as fifty of his robots flew at the Xiaolin monks.

"Astral Wind!" Raimundo yelled as a blueish-greenish wind rip all of Jack robots apart in one blow. Jack jaw dropped then came his loud girl scream as he flew off.

The Xiaolin monks looked at Raimundo surprised at what he can do. Omi stuttered in his voice, Clay fell back, Kimiko fainted, as Ryan stared at Raimundo.

"Raimundo you got to teach me how you did that!" Yelled Ryan as he shakes his head trying to keep everything together. Raimundo sighed and flew up to where the Shen gong wu is.

"Long time no see Raimundo." Chase said as everyone looked at him.

"Chase Young it has been a long time, but not long enough. Go away, and I do not have time with you." Raimundo said as he flew down to the others.

"Is that all you have to say to a good old friend who has your demon horns?" Chase said as Raimundo snapped a glare at Chase.

"Without your horns you can't go completely demon and you can't use all your most powerful moves. Now I am willing to return them to you if you join me." Chase said as Raimundo closes his eyes.

"Dojo lets go we don't need listen to someone who sold his soul to the devil himself." Raimundo said as Dojo agreed with him.

"Very well then Raimundo but sense you choose the wrong side, Attack them all!" Chase commanded his minions.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone is enjoying this because I am. Please read and review.


	3. How to Become a Demon

**Kosmic: **Ok my Yahoo email is still hates me with bitter passion. I can't get in to see stories and reviews everyone types. I do not have any other email places. I am thinking about going G-mail. Well here is my update!

**How to Become a Demon**

"Astral Wind!" Raimundo yelled taking out nearly half of Chase Young minions. Raimundo went straight at Chase Young only because he knows there is no way out of the fight.

Ryan dodges one of Chase Young's minions and counter attacks with a kick. "Wudia Star Wind!" Ryan shouted and pinned some of Chase Young's minions against rocks.

Kimiko battled off against a couple of Chase's minions as she slowly became cornered. "Wudia Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled sending waves of fire knocking back the minions.

"Wudia Creator Earth!" Clay yelled stomping on the ground sending pillars of earth at Chase Young's minions fling.

Omi jumped up to the air and dived down at a couple of Chase Young's minions. "Wudia Neptune Water!" Omi yelled and sent a powerful wave of water at Chase Young's minions.

More and more of Chase Young's minions jumped out to fight Omi, Kimiko, and Clay as Chase begins his fight with Raimundo.

"How did you get my horns?" Raimundo yelled and punches Chase in the chest.

"I followed Dashi when he went to hide your horns. I know the seal would weaken and brake one day, so I took them hoping to bring you on my side." Chase said and grabbed Raimundo's arm and threw him at some rocks.

Raimundo stopped himself from hitting the rocks with his wings. He then flew at Chase sending a punch at him. Chase Young ducked under and upper cutted Raimundo. Raimundo went higher up and began to sky dive Chase Young.

"Tempest Wind!" Raimundo shouted as he sends a powerful punch at Chase Young. Chase fell and rolled off in pain.

"I may not be able to defeat you but Ryan will!" Chase yelled as Raimundo laughed.

"Hello Ryan is a Xiaolin…." Raimundo began but stopped and looked at Chase.

"One thousand and five hundred years ago you had a son named Ryan. He went messing as if he was not born. Don't tell me this Ryan is him Chase Young." Raimundo said as he glared at Chase Young.

"He is and just to let you know he was frozen in time. I unfroze and used him to fight the Xiaolin monks, but some how those monks made him one of them." Chase said and grinned evilly.

"Chase I know what your planning and don't do it! You can't turn your son into a demon!" Raimundo yelled as Chase disappears then reappears behind Ryan.

Ryan turned to face Chase but Chase stabs Ryan with Raimundo horns. Chase then pushed the horns into Ryan body. Ryan yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. Raimundo's horns grew on Ryan's head.

"Father it is so nice to see you. Thank you for my new powers, but I am still a Xiaolin Dragon!" Ryan yelled punching Chase in the stomach.

"Shadow of Fear!" Chase yelled out as shadows came out of the Shadow of Fear to Ryan. The shadow changed green as it covers Ryan. Once the shadows disappeared Ryan stand tall looking at Raimundo.

"Kill all of them Ryan!" Chase demanded as Ryan turned and charged at Omi and Clay.

"No not again!" Kimiko yelled as Ryan began to beat up Omi and Clay. Ryan stopped as Omi and Clay fell over.

Ryan started to transform into a demon. Ryan's eyes went completely green as he grew an extra foot big. Demonic green wings shot out of his back as a bluish-green tail came out.

Ryan looked at Omi and picked him up. "Time to die!" Ryan shouted as he made his hand into a demonic hand.

Raimundo kicked Ryan in his back but nothing happened. Ryan turned and sent a powerful punch at Raimundo sending him flying.

"Raimundo what can we do? We have to save Ryan." Kimiko said seeming very worried.

"There is one thing Kimiko but it is too dangers." Raimundo said as Kimiko looked at him. Kimiko knew if Raimundo could not do damage to Ryan she couldn't do anything.

"What ever it is Raimundo we have to do it. Please I love Ryan and I will do anything to protect him. Please!" Kimiko pleaded to Raimundo as Raimundo nods.

"Put the Chronos on Kimiko. When I was locked up in that room I swore I would get all my powers again. I changed how the Chronos worked but decided not to use it. The Chronos will take time away from your life Kimiko to give me all my powers plus more. Do you still want to do this Kimiko?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko nods agreeing she would.

"Chronos!" Kimiko yelled as the two latches on the side of Chronos unlatch as a clock appears clicking backwards fast.

Raimundo went full demon with dark blue-green wings shot out of his back. His eyes went completely green as his hair grows back into a very long pony tail what is light green. He grew two more feet as his body glowed a bit green and red.

Chase turned to Raimundo as his eyes grew big. _It is not possible! He went full demon with out his horns. Wait his aura is part red now? How can that be? _Chase thought as Ryan turned to Raimundo again before he would strike Omi dead.

"Astral maelstrom!" Raimundo yelled sending small twisters of fire at Ryan. Ryan could not dodge on time. He got caught in the fire as Dojo grabbed Omi away.

Once the twister of fire went away Ryan was on the ground in human but still with horns. Chase grabbed Ryan a disappeared with all his minions.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry if it seemed if I was rushing on this chapter. At least I got everything I wanted out. Ok how the Chronos works now is as long as the user Kimiko wears it she can make Raimundo go full demon with her powers as well. The longer she wears it activated the shorter her life becomes.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I did!


	4. Second Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind

**Kosmic: **I bet a lot of you hate me for taking such a long time to update this. I am sorry it took so long. I have some difficult problems updating. I hope you all enjoying my story.

**Second Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind**

Dojo landed in the temple as the Kimiko, Clay, and Omi jump off. Kimiko walked a couple steps till she drop to her legs. Omi and Clay rushes over to Kimiko just as Raimundo gets off Dojo.

Master Fung runs up to help Kimiko to her feet. "What has happened and where is Ryan?" Master Fung asked Omi and Clay look over at Raimundo.

"Long story short, Chase has my demon horns and Chase forced my horns into Ryan. It will not be long until my demon horns will take over his mind and body. Chase Young is using the Shadow of Fear to control Ryan for the time being." Raimundo said as he looks towards the shen gong wu vault.

Master Fung signaled to a couple elder monks to help Kimiko in her shock like state to her room. "I understand the situation we are in. We must quickly find another Xiaolin Dragon of the wind soon then." Master Fung announced putting a shock on Omi's face.

"Why do you need another Xiaolin Dragon of the wind? It is not like the end of the world having Ryan being a demon on Chase Young side." Raimundo said as Master Fung lowers his head.

"Yes it does Raimundo. When ever a Xiaolin Dragon turns evil the world is doomed. We need another Xiaolin Dragon of the wind or at least a replacement." Master Fung said as Dojo slithers up to him.

"It is not easy to just find a Xiaolin Dragon. It at least takes a whole month to find one then another month to prepare one Master Fung." Dojo said as Master Fung rubs his temples.

"This is not good one bit." Master Fung said as the skies start to darken with black clouds.

Raimundo looked up at the dark clouds and smiles. _So this is the end. Good I don't care about this unforgiving world. Then again Kimiko and Ryan did show me kindness when the saw me. _Raimundo thought as he fought with his feelings over the matter.

"Ok I will do! I will be your stupid replacement Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, but remember this once Ryan is good again I gone and out of here." Raimundo spit out as Master Fung smiled.

"No! Not in one million years. There is no way a demon can be a Xiaolin monk. I will not allow it one bit." Dojo said angrily a Raimundo.

"First of Dojo there is no rule in the damn Xiaolin monk book saying a demon can't be a Xiaolin dragon and you know it. Second what chose do you have? I have train as a monk and you do not have much time to look for someone else." Raimundo said with his eyes shooting an anger glare at Dojo.

"Raimundo is right Dojo. All we have to do is give him the title as Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. I agree with your request Raimundo." Master Fung said and took out a training sash from his arm sleeve.

Raimundo accepted it just as the dark clouds disappear. Omi look unpleased with this but did not say anything. Omi walked up to Raimundo and looked up at him. "I disagree of all of this, but right now it is the only thing to do. You have already hurt Kimiko and Ryan once you came here. Because of you Ryan is evil and Kimiko took a heavy toll from it." Omi said trying to put blame on Raimundo.

"You are right and I am going to fix that. Kimiko and Ryan are the first two people to be nice to me for a very long time. I am only friends to people who are kind to me. I don't like it either baldy-lox." Raimundo said then turns his back on Omi.

"Guys a new shen gong wu just went active!" Dojo yelled out as Omi and Clay face him.

"Hop on and I will tell you guys about it on the way. Kimiko needs her rest so come on." Dojo said as he grew big. Omi and Clay jumped on as Raimundo takes his wings out.

"Hey hold on I let you on my back earlier. Why didn't you fly back on your own?" Dojo asks Raimundo who all ready took off to the skies. Dojo flew off making Raimundo fly next to him.

"Hello did the whole me not having horns say anything to you. Sure I have my powers but there not as strong when I have my horns. This also means my regeneration capabilities. It hurts to grow wings and put them back in my body." Raimundo said as Dojo made a grin.

"So you are as tuff as you use to be. Ha!" Dojo said as Raimundo formed a twister next to him and Dojo then got rid of it a second later.

"I take that back sorry." Dojo said he began to sweat. Raimundo just grinned as he took the scroll from Dojo's claw.

"The wu is called Lucky Coin. It gives it user very good luck. It is an ok wu as long as your opponent has the Reversing Mirror." Raimundo said as Dojo just glares at Raimundo.

"I hate you so much just to let you know." Dojo said as Raimundo just smiles. "Yea I know and I hate you Dojo, but we just have to live with it till we get Ryan back from Chase Young and turn him good." Raimundo said Dojo nods agreeing.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope a lot of this explained a lot to everyone. Again I am sorry for not updating in so long. Please review and have a nice day.


End file.
